


Secrets

by aribakemono



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Woo Jiho has a secret.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Please note English is not my first language, excuse any typo or grammar mistake

Woo Jiho has a secret.

He promised himself he would never tell it to anyone, not even the person who’s involved in. It’s not that he’s killed someone or that he’s a wizard who wants to destroy the world or some crap like that, but it’s terrible enough to not wanting people to know about it.

Woo Jiho fucked his best friend and workmate Park Kyung, and he madly enjoyed it.

To his defense, both of them were drunk, especially Kyung, and there was none to stop him –even though he knows there are no excuses for what he did-.

They went out after a tiring day preparing next Block B’s album. Jiho was exhausted to death but he really needed a drinking time, and the only one who wanted to go with him was Kyung: Jihoon was busy lying lazily on his bed doing nothing, Taeil wanted to sleep, Yukwon and Minhyuk were playing videogames and God knows what Jaehyo was doing in the bathroom –Zico sometimes thinks he’s like the Snow White’s witch, talking to the mirror, saying he’s the handsomest guy on Earth and screaming if he finds a pimple on his perfect skin-.

So there they were, at a random bar were nobody could recognize them. At first everything was normal. They were sitting on a couch, laughed and drunk together, and when alcohol started to affect them, Kyung tried to get off with a pretty Chinese girl who turned out to be extremely pissed out. Zico made fun of him, Kyung pouted ridiculously and everything was okay.

But then Kyung had to say it, his words out of nowhere at some moment during the night.

“I think your lips are fucking kissable”

Kyung drunk calmly as if he didn’t say what he said. Zico’s sure it was the alcohol that made him to make that up. It has to be, because if it’s what Kyung truly thinks, then nothing has sense, right? So he said that damn sentence and Jiho felt hot when Kyung stared at him like that.

“Really?” He smirked –and remembers how Kyung licked his lips watching carefully his, unconcealed-and his friend smiled back, getting closer, his warm breath caressing his mouth.

“Yeah”

Kyung’s mouth tasted of alcohol and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him back.

They went back to home right after that –that’s what Zico thinks, because he woke up in Kyung’s bed, next to his friend who was still asleep-. The way to home was full of little glances and smirks, his hyung’s hand playing naughtily with his trousers. Jiho doesn’t know how exactly they could slip into the room without waken up the other members, he was busy trying to undo that stupid shirt of Kyung to care about other people. He clearly remembers feeling hot against Kyung’s body, his hands going crazy, touching everywhere, every piece of naked skin, and that Kyung was trying to devouring him, sprawling him carelessly on to the bed.

He has some images of Kyung under his body moaning his name he’s sure he won’t be able to forget.

But that’s not the worst part – _he’s fucked his best friend and “it’s not the worst”. Fuck_ -. He’s pretty sure he has some kind of stupid feeling for him growing in his chest. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He can deal with just one crazy night. He can deal with being the only one remembering how amazing it was and how it felt like they belonged together, and can deal with his cock when he gets hard thinking about his friend – _Oh God_ -. But _feelings_? For Kyung, the cucumber boy he knows since forever? That’s just… _horrible_.

For that reason, Zico has been awkward recently, avoiding him as much as possible and unable to look Kyung in the eye. The latter can’t remember what happened that night and the other members seems to not knowing anything despite their noises–or at least they act as if nothing has happened, thanks to God- so Zico’s behavior isn’t unnoticed by the other members. Especially for Kyung.

Every time they’re next to each other, composing, rapping or dancing, or even eating with managers, Jiho has to move away and sit next to Jihoon. Or when Kyung tries to talk to him, to make a joke or simply share a smile, Zico would fake he doesn’t listen to or see him. Jiho feels really sorry for him, every time he sees his bright smile being replaced by a sad, confused face, because he doesn’t deserve this treatment, but he can’t help at it. He needs time. Time to think or to forget, he hasn’t decided it yet-.

But fuck if he doesn’t _see_ him. He can’t help but stealing some stares when Kyung was asleep or absentminded, his heart melting weirdly. He’s been recalling again and again how Kyung’s warm fingers felt around his cock, torturing him pumping slowly, yes, but most of all he has been thinking about how soft and loving were the kisses his friend let on his thighs, as if Jiho was something precious to him, how a willing, needed Park Kyung whispered his name on his ear, how he pronounced it, his furry tongue dulling the sounds.

So Woo Jiho has a secret.

He has a not-so-little crush on his best friend and workmate Park Kyung.</justify>


End file.
